


Baby Diary - Ninth Month - Little Mister Heartbreaker

by mistressterably



Series: No rest for the wicked [26]
Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, kids being kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably





	Baby Diary - Ninth Month - Little Mister Heartbreaker

'Kissy kiss, Alec.’ Gracie sat beside her brother on the couch, leaning towards him to kiss him on the cheek. ‘You’re gonna have lots of fun at playroom..’

‘No.’ The little boy waved his hands happily.

Gracie took hold of one of his hands and they were both soon giggling happily. Alastair made some funny faces in response to Gracie’s as they played. His tongue stuck out and Gracie stuck hers out too.

‘Don’t wind him up too much,’ Malcolm warned Gracie. ‘It’s the first time he’s going to the play group.’

‘He’ll have fun. I had fun.’

‘You remember your play groups?’

‘Yeah. It was fun.’ Gracie declared. ‘I love playing with my friends.’

‘Well, Alec is going to get to meet babies his age and make his own friends.’ Malcolm picked up his son and was soon being strangled by the little arms around his neck. Alastair leaned forward and tried to kiss his father but only succeeded in a wet dribble of spit on Malcolm. ‘Love you too, lad.’

‘Gracie, get your shoes on.’ Dani came into the front room. ‘Look who the big boy is now.’ She came over to Malcolm and her son to hug them together. Dani got herself a wet sloppy kiss from Alastair too. ‘You have the bag all set, Malcolm?’

‘Yes, I have everything I’ll need for the play group session.’ Malcolm said. ‘It’s not the first time I’ve been on my own with the lad.’

‘But it will be the first time you’ll be on your own with him surrounded by other 9 to 12 month old babies.’

‘I deal with this lad and our two precious girls every day. What can a room of crawlers do to me?’

Dani just laughed. ‘Mia! You ready to go?’

‘Yes mommy!’ Their oldest came running down the stairs. 

‘Can I go to school too?’ Gracie asked.

‘Not yet, Gracie.’ Mia said. ‘You got dentist today, ‘member?’

‘I want to go to school though.’

‘In a few years, little lady.’ Malcolm ruffled the girl’s hair. ‘Behave for you mommy today.’

‘I will, daddy.’

‘When you’re at the dentist ask for the stickers!’ Mia reminded her sister. ‘I got the big tooth smile sticker last time.’

‘I want a bear sticker.’ Gracie argued and the girls were off in one of their arguments about which stickers are the best. 

While the girls headed out to the car, Malcolm was quick to grab Dani close for a long kiss. ‘We need to do this more often.’ He sighed then smiled at her.

‘We do.’ Dani ran her hand over his cheek and then turned to Alastair and kissed him on his nose. ‘You behave, little boy. Your daddy needs help.’

‘Ma ma.’ 

‘Yes, that’s your ma ma.’ Malcolm smiled. ‘Go before the girls come running back in.’

Dani ran off with a laugh. Malcolm expertly got the stroller out and hooked the baby bag on the handles. ‘Stoller time, lad.’ Alastair got happy and wriggly to give Malcolm a hard time getting him strapped into the stroller but he got the boy snugly belted in. 

By the time they got to the neighbourhood community center, Alastair was fast asleep. 

‘And this is little Alastair Tucker, is it?’ 

‘It is. The lad himself.’ Malcolm lifted his sleepy son from the stroller. The boy hardly roused. ‘Sorry, now he’s all sleepy.’

‘Don’t worry, Mr. Tucker. Baby’s nod off all the time in the group. It’s all about getting used to socializing.’ The volunteer who ran the group walked Malcolm through the few rules and soon he was setting his shoes to one side by the stroller and joining the other parents in the playroom. The floor was covered in soft foam sectional ‘carpet’ and an assortment of toys were littered about. There was a good mix of other boys and little girls. 

‘Here you go, lad.’ Malcolm set his son on the floor beside some toys. 

Alastair’s eyes went wide at the sight of the new toys and he immediately grabbed one of the bright, small toy cars and began to try and push it about. He babbled happily between pushing the little car around and smacking it on the cushioned floor. Malcolm stood back with a couple of the other parents to chat casually mostly about their children. Every so often one of the parents would quickly go over to their baby to stop them falling over or hurting themselves. The volunteer running the group suggested to be as hands off as much as they could with their babies to let them explore independently.

‘And he’s off…’ Malcolm chuckled at the sight of Alastair scooting away on all fours towards.

‘You’re boy is quite the crawler already.’ One of the other mother’s commented. 

‘Which one is yours?’ Malcolm asked.

‘Anne is the one in pink there.’ The mother pointed her daughter out. The little girl was in a little pink dress with little pink trousers and a bow of pink around her head. 

‘A real cutey.’ Malcolm smiled. ‘My oldest, Mia, had a little pink outfit like that too.’

‘How many children do you have?’

‘Alastair is my third. Last one too.’ 

‘Two is my limit. Anne is our latest. My older boy is four. Tim.’

Alastair sat again and played with a bunch of toy blocks. His little fingers weren’t quite large enough to grasp the blocks for long so he wound up throwing them more than anything else. One of the blocks went rolling away and Alastair decided to crawl after it. It came to a stop by one of the other babies. He sat down there and picked up the block with both hands and pounded it onto the floor a few times. The other baby, a little girl in a pale blue dress, sat there happily chewing on another toy block. ‘Ma ma.’ Alastair dropped the block onto the floor. He shuffled over on his bottom to get closer to the little girl in blue. 

The girl in blue ignored him and kept chewing on her own block. 

The little boy reached over towards the girl in blue, ‘Ma ma.’

She continued to ignore him.

Alastair poked a finger into her arm and giggled a little. 

The little girl stuffed her fingers into her mouth and gazed at Alastair curiously.

He babbled happily at her, his finger still on her arm. ‘Ma ma.’ 

The little girl kept watching him.

Malcolm was only half paying attention to his son as the parents kept chatting.

He pressed his hand against his mouth and blew the girl a kiss with a wet sounding ‘Mwah.’

The little girl wasn’t impressed. 

‘Mwah.’ He blew her another kiss and then tapped her arm with his hand. ‘Ma ma.’

The little girl in blue made a face at him, tumbled onto her hands and knees to crawl off to her mother.

Alastair sat on his own again, picking up the block the girl had let go of. He threw it away and then went over to the little girl in pink. ‘Ba.’ He announced himself and sat close to her. ‘Mwah.’ He blew her a kiss and got a giggle from her. ‘Mwah mwah.’ He blew her a couple of kisses in a row. The little girl in pink giggled some more in response. 

‘Oh my word,’ Malcolm spotted his son blowing kisses to the other baby. ‘Alastair, what are you doing?’

‘He’s starting young.’ The mother beside him chuckled. ‘I’m going to have to warn my daughter about him as she gets older.’

Alastair, unaware that he was the subject of discussion, leaned towards the girl and wetly kissed her cheek. The unwanted and unexpected attention set the girl to cry out.

‘Oops.’ Malcolm felt his embarrassment rising as the girl’s mother rushed over to collect her daughter and stop her crying. ‘I’m sorry.’

‘It’s okay, Malcolm.’ The mother cradled her daughter. ‘She’ll settle fast enough.’

Alastair had already moved on to another baby, this time one of other boys and he was blowing kisses again. The other boy giggled and pointed at Alastair before throwing a block in his direction. He leaned over and hugged the boy who hugged him back. 

‘Crazy little lad. He’s picked up all this kissing and hugging from his older sisters.’ Malcolm went over to his son and picked him up, getting a giggle from him. ‘Kissing the girls and making them cry.’

The little girl in pink, still in her mother’s arm, waved happily at Alastair who blew her a last kiss. 

‘I’m going to have to fend off all the dad’s of the girls whose hearts you’re going to break, lad.’ Malcolm kissed his son who blew a wet kiss back at him.


End file.
